nameless_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LordBatargella/Towards the Awakening, Part One
Chapter 1: Sabotage at the Asylum Edit This story begins on a Friday night in the Asylum. It was supposed to be one of the most successful evenings since the opening of the nightclub, six months ago. Silas had a few of his own dealers in place to supply drugs, and was sitting in his office apartment on the 2nd floor of the club when he saw an old friend on a security camera in the VIP section. Riccardo Moro had decided to visit, which got Silas in a tense mood. He went to greet his adversary and learned he came with a proposal to start working for the Moro Syndicate yet again, an offer Silas postponed until the next evening since tonight would be a busy one. What Silas didn't tell Riccardo was that he knew Riccardo was up to something, only he couldn't figure out what. He made sure Blake got security to pay extra attention to what was happening on the dance floor. He also called Lily to make sure she didn't let anyone in until he was home. A couple of hours later he got a report of a suspicious looking woman sitting all by herself at the bar. He made some small talk and quickly noticed something was off with her behavior and used his position as owner of the establishment to push her somewhat into telling what was exactly amiss. She revealed her name was Mendosa and that she was in fact an undercover police officer, and Silas took her to his office where he promised to help in her narcotics investigation. Soon after he started getting reports in of people overdosing on the dance floor and Silas quickly realized this must be Riccardo's plan all along. They caught a person slipping drugs in random people's drinks and Silas and some security guards questioned him but found no real evidence (because they forgot to check the security footage since they weren't in his office) so they decided to let him go. After the first deadly casualty inside the VIP area he decided to shut down the party in guise of helping out the police investigation. He mentioned the Moro family to Mendosa and told her about the proposal he get from Riccardo as a way to portray him as the faulty party. The police took their time clearing up the club and managed to arrest a dealer they found, but it was Wes , a dealer working for the Madmen. Silas made two phone calls at that time. The first was to his insider with the CPD and very close friend, John Taggert. John tried to get on top of the investigation himself but Mendosa wouldn't back of it. Another call was made to his attorney Samantha. In a few hours, she found a pattern in Mendosa's way of work. All the small drug dealers seemed to get busted instantly after she started an investigation except for the Moro family. Aftermath Silas decided to have Mendosa's computer hacked, her car and office bugged and phone wire tapped by John so he could expose her as a corrupt official. They would be handing over money to Wes' family in cash so they could pay for his attorney without a link to Silas. Silas was closing up when the cleaning ladies started screaming in the bathroom. Silas went to check it out and saw one of the stall doors had a big crack in it as if someone broke it with sheer strength. Inside was the corpse of a man dressed in leather and cloth, like on a fantasy movie set. His arm was nearly torn off, and his body and face showed large wounds, but despite that there was almost no blood. Next to the body was a satchel, and inside Silas found a leather-bound book depicting a strange rune on its front cover. Category:Blog posts